


Charlie reist ab

by Mariella_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, POV Charlie Weasley, Sibling Bonding, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella_Malfoy/pseuds/Mariella_Malfoy
Summary: Drachenforscher war ein vollkommen normaler Beruf. Zumindest wenn man Charlie und nicht Molly Weasley fragte. Sie sah das ganze nämlich ein weniger anders als ihr Sohn. (Oder auch: Charlies letzter Abend bevor er nach Rumänien geht.  Drama und Tränen inklusive.)
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Molly Weasley
Kudos: 1
Collections: Charlie in Rumänien





	Charlie reist ab

„Charles Weasley! Du wirst auf der Stelle deinen Portschlüssel stornieren und deinen Koffer wieder auspacken! Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht nach Rumänien davonlaufen lassen, nur weil irgendein halbverbrannter Mann dir Unsinn über Drachen erzählt hat!“

Die Stimme von Molly Weasley war im gesamten Fuchsbau zu hören. Fred und George vermuteten, dass sich im benachbarten Ottery St. Catchpole irgendjemand fragte, was ein Portschlüssel sei, vorsichtshalber aber trotzdem seine Tasche auspackte. Gespannt warteten sie darauf, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Der erste Teil – das Schreien ihrer Mutter – verlief zumeist gleich. Zumindest die Lautstärke, immerhin den Wortlaut änderte sie ab und an. Charlies Reaktion hingegen wechselte von Tag zu Tag. Er hatte es mit Zurückschreien versucht, er hatte seine Tasse auf dem Boden zerschmettert, er war über das Flohnetzwerk geflohen und erst am Abend zurückgekehrt – nichts hatte seine Mutter davon abgehalten, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit erneut loszuschreien. Heute war Charlies letzter Tag im Fuchsbau und eigentlich hatten seine Geschwister jetzt auf ein Einsehen ihrer Mutter gehofft. Selbst Percy hatte inzwischen verstanden, dass nichts Charlie davon abhalten würde, in Zukunft mit Drachen zu arbeiten. Zumindest hatte er irgendwann aufgehört, seinem großen Bruder mögliche Karrieren im Ministerium aufzuzeigen. (Wobei man Percy zugutehalten musste, dass er stets das ausgeprägte Interesse seines Bruders an magischen Geschöpfen berücksichtigt hatte.)

Charlie wusste langsam nicht mehr, wie er seiner Frustration Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Anfangs hatte er es noch verstanden oder zumindest verstehen wollen; Rumänien war weit weg, Drachen waren gefährlich. (Nicht weiter weg als Ägypten oder gefährlicher als verfluchte, antike Gegenstände, aber er war auch nicht Bill.) Selbst Ginny hatte er erklären können, warum er unbedingt nach Rumänien wollte. Wobei er da vielleicht auch etwas nachgeholfen hatte, indem er ihr von seinem ersten Gehalt einen großen Stoffdrachen versprochen hatte.

Seine Mutter war die Einzige, die darauf beharrte, dass alles ein Fehler sei und er doch lieber Quidditch für England spielen sollte. Bill hatte sich darüber lustig gemacht, dass Charlie sich wirklich etwas grauenvolles ausgesucht haben musste, wenn ihre Mutter bevorzugte, dass eines ihrer Kinder _Quidditchprofi_ wurde. Daraufhin hatte er erneut seiner Mutter (und auch seinem Bruder) erklärt, dass er zwar unglaublich gerne Quidditch spielte, aber die Drachen nun mal das Rennen gewonnen hatten. Quasi den Schnatz gefangen hatten.

„Es tut mir leid, Mum. Ich werde morgen abreisen, egal wie sehr du mich noch anschreist. Ich dachte immer, dir ist wichtig, dass wir glücklich sind. Gerade habe ich eher das Gefühl, es geht dir nur darum, dass du glücklich bist.“ Daraufhin hörte man das Knarren der Treppe und eine Zimmertür, die ins Schloss fiel. Charlie blieb den restlichen Nachmittag in seinem Zimmer. Erst hatte er überlegt, ob er einfach bis zu seinem Portschlüssel am Morgen in seinem Bett bleiben sollte. Dort schrie ihn immerhin niemand an. Allerdings wäre das unfair seinen Geschwistern gegenüber, von denen er sich eigentlich nach dem Abendessen verabschieden wollte. Außer Percy würde sicherlich niemand so früh aufstehen wollen, nicht einmal für ihn.

Wahrscheinlich war nicht einmal viel Zeit verstrichen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es fühlte sich allerdings an, als würde er schon Stunden auf die Buchseiten vor ihm starren. Charlie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt eine Seite umgeblättert hatte. Es klopfte erneut und er überlegte kurz, ob Totstellen eine Option war, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. In diesem Haus würde das wohl niemanden interessieren. „Ja?“, brummte er daher. Die Tür ging einen Spalt auf und das Gesicht von Percy erschien. „Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Fast schon ein wenig verschreckt, als ob Charlie nur aufgrund seiner Anwesenheit ausrasten würde. Dabei war es doch ihre Mutter, die immer rumschrie. Charlie schrie nur zurück.

„Was gibt’s?“ Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er sonderlich motiviert war, Percy zu sehen. Oder irgendjemanden von seinen kleinen Geschwistern. „Mum weint ganz schrecklich“, sagte Percy nach einer kurzen Pause und schob sich dann die Brille zurecht.   
„War ja klar, dass du auf ihrer Seite stehst“, fuhr Charlie seinen Bruder schnippisch an. Er hatte besseres zu tun, als sich von seinen kleinen Geschwistern belehren zu lassen. „Ich…“, Percy schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Er stand jetzt mitten in Charlies Zimmer. Wann war er eigentlich so groß geworden, dass ihm nicht einmal mehr Charlies und Bills alte Hosen passten?

„Ich bin auf gar keiner Seite. Ich will doch nur, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt. Und morgen bist du schon weg. Es ist schrecklich, wenn ihr euch dauernd anschreit.“ Percy machte eine kurze Pause, als wüsste er nicht, ob er den folgenden Gedanken auch noch aussprechen sollte. „Und vielleicht habe ich versehentlich belauscht, was Mum und Dad im Wohnzimmer reden“, sagte er dann so schnell, dass Charlie sich erst nicht sicher war, ob er es richtig verstanden hatte. „Du hast jemanden belauscht“, fragte er belustigt nach, was ihm allerdings nur einen bösen Blick von seinem kleinen Bruder einbrachte. „Ich sagte bereits, dass es unbeabsichtigt war. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass du dir das auch anhören solltest. Vielleicht schafft ihr es dann, wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander zu reden“, fuhr Percy fort.

„Hast du mich gerade aufgefordert, unsere Eltern zu belauschen?“, hakte Charlie erneut nach. Seine bevorstehende Reise nach Rumänien brachte ganz neue Züge seiner Familie hervor. „Ich werde mich sicherlich nicht wiederholen“, bekam er als Antwort zu hören, ehe Percy auch schon wieder aus seinem Raum verschwand. Charlie überlegte kurz, ob er Percy einfach ignorieren sollte – das wäre immerhin eine übliche Reaktion auf Vorschläge von Percy. Aber er kannte sich nur zu gut und wenn seine Neugierde einmal geweckt war, konnte er sie kaum bremsen. Ehrlich gesagt wollte er auch nicht mit so einem Gefühl nach Rumänien reisen. Also kletterte er kurzentschlossen aus seinem Bett und lief in den Flur. Im Zimmer der Zwillinge explodierte etwas, woraufhin Rons Stimme zu hören war. Zumindest musste er sich keine Sorgen um seine kleinen Geschwister zu machen. Wie Percy gesagt hatte, waren seine Eltern im Wohnzimmer, allerdings konnte er nur gedämpft ihre Stimmen vernehmen. Vorsichtig schlich er die Treppe hinunter (auf halber Strecke fiel ihm dann ein, dass er als Zauberer auch einfach auf magische Art und Weise für Geräuschminderung sorgen konnte) und versuchte, das Gespräch seiner Eltern zu vernehmen. Er ließ sich direkt neben der Wohnzimmertür auf den Boden sinken, da er sich erhoffte, von dort möglichst unauffällig mithören zu können. Die ersten Minuten verbrachte Charlie damit, seiner Mutter beim Weinen zuzuhören. Und so wütend Charlie über das Geschrei seiner Mutter war, die herzzerreißenden Schluchzer von Molly Weasley gaben ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wollte doch nur Drachen erforschen und nicht seine Mutter zum Weinen bringen.

„Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht, Arthur?“, hörte er seine Mutter schließlich zwischen den Schluchzern hervorstoßen, „Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Erst Bill, dann Charlie, als nächstes dann Percy? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Natürlich weiß ich, dass sie nicht ewig im Fuchsbau wohnen bleiben können. Aber direkt der Kontinent? Sind wir so schreckliche Eltern, dass unsere Kinder, sobald es möglich ist, versuchen vor uns zu fliehen?“

„Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht, Mollyröllchen. Du bist eine wunderbare Mutter und da werden mir all unsere Kinder sicherlich zustimmen. Sie haben nur ihre eigenen Träume und die sind eben nicht in England“, hörte Charlie die ruhige, aber bestimmte Stimme seines Vaters. Nicht einmal über den Kosenamen konnte Charlie lachen, wie er es normalerweise mit Bill tat. „Ich will doch auch, dass sie glücklich sind. Alle. Aber was ist, wenn Charlie etwas passiert? Drachen sind keine Haustiere! Irgendwann bekommen wir eine Nachricht, dass es einen Unfall gab und dann haben wir nur noch sechs Kinder. Ich kann das nicht. Ich habe jetzt schon Alpträume, wenn ich daran denke. Ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder ohne ein Geschwisterteil aufwachsen.“ Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass Charlie sich konzentrieren musste, alles zu verstehen. Er verdrehte die Augen. Sicherlich waren Drachen gefährlich, aber in erster Linie für Personen, die sie nicht ernstnahmen oder sie gar provozierten. Man hatte ihm eine ausführliche Statistik über die Verletzungsraten im Reservat gezeigt. Brandwunden waren zwar nicht sonderlich hübsch, aber auch nicht sehr gefährlich.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr einfach sagen, dass du sie ganz doll liebhast?“, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Ginny stand vor ihm, einen Teddybären in der Hand, und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören“, sagte Charlie und öffnete die Arme. Ginny tapste auf ihn zu und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden sinken, eng an ihren großen Bruder gekuschelt. „Mum hat dich jedenfalls lieb. Fast so lieb wie ich dich habe. Aber ich glaube, sie denkt, dass du sie nicht liebhast“, flüsterte Ginny ihm zu. Charlie schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass er ihre Mutter vollkommen falsch verstanden hatte, aber Ginny hatte es offensichtlich genauso aufgefasst. Nämlich so, als dass er froh wäre von zu Hause wegzukommen. In Charlies Augen war das völliger Irrsinn. Er war gerne zu Hause, egal wie laut und chaotisch es war. Es war schließlich sein zu Hause. Aber er war auch gerne draußen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Ginny“, flüsterte er zurück und drückte seine Schwester an sich. Das Gespräch ihrer Eltern war verebbt, nur noch vereinzelt drangen Schluchzer seiner Mutter bis zum ihm hervor. Vielleicht war das der Moment, wo er auch etwas zu der ganzen Sache sagen sollte. Charlie stand auf, Ginny noch im Arm, und schob mit dem Fuß die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf. Seine Schwester klammerte sich wie ein Äffchen an ihn und presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Vielleicht hätte er sich vorher überlegen sollen, dass Rumänien bedeutete, seine Geschwister nicht mehr zu sehen. Nur leider war das jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern.

Etwas unsicher blickte er seine Eltern an, die Augen seine Mutter waren tränenverquollen. Vorsichtig setzte er Ginny ab. „Ich würde gerne noch was sagen“, begann er unsicher und kam sich ungemein dämlich vor. Er wusste nämlich nicht, WAS er eigentlich sagen sollte, nur DASS er noch irgendwas loswerden musste. Seine Gedanken schienen nur sehr viel schneller zu sein, denn noch ehe er einen sinnvollen Satz in seinem Kopf formulieren konnte, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, Mum. Du bist die beste Mutter der Welt. Und ich war mir auch echt nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich gehen will. Ich werde versuchen, so oft es geht heimzukommen. Sobald ich da bin, frage ich, wie das mit der Urlaubsplanung ist. Vielleicht könnt ihr auch mal vorbeikommen und ich zeige euch alles. Und…“ Charlie wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er hatte bis dato eigentlich gedacht, dass seine Mutter wüsste, dass er sie liebhatte. Wie war sie bitte auf die Idee gekommen, dass er von ihr fortwollte? Er wollte doch nur zu den Drachen hin. Seine Eltern blieben zunächst ruhig, während Ginny seine Hand fest umklammerte. „Wir kommen dich sehr gerne besuchen, Charlie“, sagte seine Mutter schließlich und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschrien habe“, fuhr sie fort. Charlie nickte zaghaft.

„Das heißt, wir können Charlie jetzt verabschieden, ohne dass ihr euch anschreit?“, piepste es plötzlich von der Tür. Keine der anwesenden Personen hatte bemerkt, dass sich während Charlies Wortschwall alle Weasleys im Türrahmen versammelt hatten. Percy lehnte mit einer gewissen Erleichterung an der Tür, die Zwillinge hatten Ron in der Mitte und schienen ausnahmsweise keine zweideutigen Absichten mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu haben.

„Das will ich hoffen“, sagte sein Vater schließlich. Charlies Geschwister nahmen das als Anlass, um in den Raum zu stürmen und sich einen Platz auf dem Sofa zu suchen. Seine Mutter sah immer noch etwas bedrückt aus, aber konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Charlie Ginny auf den Schoß zog.

Percy hatte ein dickes Buch in der Hand, was sich als eine Art Lexikon entpuppte. Mit wichtiger Stimme begann er den Abschnitt über Rumänien vorzulesen. Charlie wusste das Meiste bereits, aber so erfuhren auch die anderen Weasleys, dass die Hauptstadt von Rumänien Bukarest war, dass es wirklich Transsilvanien gab und was die Menschen dort gerne aßen.

„Wenn Mum und Dad dich besuchen, dürfen wir dann mitkommen?“, fragte Ron irgendwann und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Oh ja bitte!“, stimmte Ginny mit ein, „ich will unbedingt mal einen Drachen sehen!“ Fred und George hatten sogar schon eine ganze To-do-Liste erstellt, was sie alles in Rumänien machen wollten. (Sie hatten ihre Liste Punkt für Punkt vortragen wollen, glücklicherweise hatte ihr Vater frühzeitig interveniert, sodass der Rest der Familie von den halsbrecherischen Absichten der Zwillinge verschont blieb.)

Seine Mutter sagte nur wenig. Etwas verloren saß sie in ihrem Sessel und sah zwischen ihren Kindern hin und her. Charlie war sich sicher, dass zwischendrin die ein oder andere Träne über ihre Wangen kullerte, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Als die Zwillinge gerade vorschlugen, ob sie sich nicht als Drachen verkleiden könnten, damit Charlie etwas zum Üben hatte, stand sie plötzlich auf. „Ich weiß, es ist noch nicht Weihnachten, aber ich habe noch etwas für dich“, nuschelte seine Mutter plötzlich und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Die verbliebenen Weasleys sahen sich fragend an. „Heißt das, wenn ich weggehe, gibt es Geschenke?“, fragte Ron in die Runde. Charlie musste schmunzeln, als er seinen kleinen Bruder betrachtete, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er eher neidisch oder beeindruckt war. Überraschenderweise blieb das der einzige Kommentar dazu. Nicht dass sie untereinander besonders neidisch waren, aber Geschenke außerhalb des Geburtstages und Weihnachten waren im Hause Weasley eher selten. Kurze Zeit später kam seine Mutter wieder ins Wohnzimmer. In ihrem Arm hing ganz offensichtlich ein Weasleypullover.

„Mum, hast du Angst, dass es in Rumänien so kalt ist, dass ich besser zwei Pullover übereinander anziehe?“, fragte Charlie belustigt und nahm das Kleidungsstück entgegen. Der Pullover war blau und hatte glücklicherweise keinen Buchstaben auf der Vorderseite (Charlie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das eher kindisch als professionell wirkte).

„Er ist feuerfest“, folgte als Antwort.

„Was?“ Irritiert sah er zu seiner Mutter.

„Nachdem du dich entschieden hattest, dass du deine Zukunft mit feuerspeienden Drachen verbringen willst, war ich in der Winkelgasse und habe feuerfeste Wolle gekauft. Es erschien mir irgendwie sinnvoll. Aber ich verstehe auch, wenn du in deinem Alter keinen gestrickten Pulli mehr von deiner Mutter möchtest.“

Charlie sah zu seiner Mutter, die

„Danke, Mum. Er ist bestimmt ziemlich praktisch“, lächelte er seiner Mutter zu. Mehr konnte er auch nicht sagen, da sie ihn in ihre Arme zog, sodass er kaum Luft bekam. Sie ließ ihn erst wieder los, als Fred (oder George?) die Frage in den Raum warf, ob sie Charlie probeweise anzünden dürften, um das Material zu prüfen. „Ich werde lieber von einem Drachen angezündet als von euch“, erwiderte Charlie lachend und zog Fred (oder George?) in seine Arme. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie sehr er seine Geschwister vermissen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er selbst etwas in die Luft jagen müssen, um zu den vertrauten Knallgeräuschen einzuschlafen. Fred (oder George?) schien nicht allzu begeistert von der Umarmung seines Bruders zu sein, doch ehe er sich lösen konnte, kam Ginny auf die beiden losgestürmt. Sie brüllte etwas von „Gruppenkuscheln“ und hing wenige Sekunden später in seinem Arm. George (oder Fred?) hatte es geschafft auf seinen Rücken zu springen und Percy versuchte, seine viel zu langen Arme sowohl um Charlie als auch ihre Mutter zu legen. Ron hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich in die Mitte von allen zu mogeln. Einzig sein Vater blieb nebendran stehen und betrachtete das Knäuel aus Körperteilen.

Charlie würde den Fuchsbau vermissen. Aber das war in Ordnung. Und wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, würde er einfach wieder zurückkommen. Es gab schließlich immer noch Percys Alternativen im Ministerium.


End file.
